Slender:The Monster in the Woods
by Echo2345
Summary: It all started a decade ago. Now I am free and it is up to me to find the Monster in the Woods. Now it is up to me and whoever else I can find to destroy that monster. To destroy Slenderman. My name is Jason Woods and this is my story. Rated M for bad language and gore


**THE STRANGE HAPPENINGS**

My name is Jason Woods. And this is my story.

It all started a decade prior. One of the kids in my neighbourhood, Johnny went missing, he was only 9 years old. His parents said the last time they saw him was when he left to go to his friends house, just down the street. The friend's house he went to was a strange boy. He would never come out the house himself saying.

"I can't, he's always watching me"

His parents were clueless of why he done it. They took him to several psychiatrists and doctors who also said there was nothing wrong with him mentally. Every time the doctors asked why he didn't leave the house they got the same answer.

"I can't, he's always watching me"

Anyway back to Johnny. So he went to the crazy kids house, which was right beside the woods. Now Johnny was a giant soccer freak, and to a soccer ball with him wherever he went. They where playing soccer in the backyard when Johnny's friend kicked the ball over the fence. Johnny demanded his friend go over and get it but the boy refused saying

"I can't, he's always watching me"

Johnny then persuaded the boy to go with him into the woods. They ventured on, looking for the ball, the boy whimpering behind Johnny. Johnny turned around and asked his friend what was wrong.

He noticed the tears rolling down his friends face as he leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"He's here"

Johnny pulled his ear away and asked

"Who is here, tell me his name"

To which the boy replied

"I can't, he's always watching me"

Johnny opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw his friends expression turn to horror.

Johnny turned around and saw a man. A big tall man wearing black clothes He put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"Is this your ball" The man said to Johnny.

Johnny nodded and took the ball from his other hand. He turned around and walked up to the boy. They walked forward for about 10 yards when the boy leaned close to Johnny ear and whispered.

"It's him"

Johnny turned and saw that the man had grew another few feet. His black clothes had turned to a black suit and there were long black tentacles growing out his back. He looked up yo his face and saw, well he didn't see a face. He saw a blank white circle. Johnny and his friend started to run. Johnny yelped as he was pulled back to the thing. His friend kept running and ran all the way back to his house.

When he told the police of how Johnny died they didn't believe him, thought he had went crazy. They searched the woods for a body but all they found was a soccer ball.

3 more children went missing in the same woods. The crazy boy would lock himself in his room and draw strange drawings of a tall stick figure in the woods behind his house. He wouldn't even leave his room now never mind his house. He would sleep during the day when it was safe and his parents were awake to protect him. And stay up during the night hiding under his bed covers from the monster standing in the corner of his room. He would read the newspaper articles about the disappearances. Of the strange circles with x's through them that were turning up around town.

He was eventually admitted into a mental institute where he would draw the same strange markings on the walls. And the strange pictures. And every night, before he went to sleep he would read the same newspaper article.

**26th June 2002**

**Today, the severed ring finger of young Jonathan Grey was found in the woods he went missing in. It was found alongside the mutilated body's of his fellow victims. Emily Sutharland aged 14. James Maxwell aged 12 and Gary McDonald aged 16. The young boy went missing 5 months ago when he went into the woods behind his friend's house. The friend, Jason Woods was unavailable to comment but his parents told of how the boy soon went mad and was admitted to Jeffersonfield Mental Institute just outside of town. Our condolences go out to the victims families**

**See page 2 for the full story**

****The article that told me of my only friends death.


End file.
